


Заправка топливом живого оружия

by Navy_Attic



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Discussions of Food, M/M, Military, U.S. Navy SEALs, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navy_Attic/pseuds/Navy_Attic
Summary: Стиву потребовалась большая часть жизни, чтобы узнать разницу между питанием по необходимости и едой, приносящей удовольствие.





	Заправка топливом живого оружия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fueling the Human Weapon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164791) by [kristen999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristen999/pseuds/kristen999). 



Расти на Гавайях на зарплату полицейского и учителя не то чтобы очень тяжело, но семья Стива живет скромно и следит за своими тратами. Все нужно импортировать, продукты дорогие, поэтому они пытаются что-то выращивать сами.

Земля Гавайев полна надоедливых паразитов. Корневую систему овощей портят нематоды; огурцы, перец, бобы, баклажаны, клубника и помидоры начинают расти очень хорошо, только чтобы вскоре погибнуть.

Производители ананасов используют ядовитые химические вещества, борясь с нематодами на своих полях, и отравляют при этом грунтовые воды на всех островах. Избавиться от нематод в почве трудно, почти невозможно, и требует от семьи много усилий. Кабачки, тыквы, бобы и огурцы гниют, и отец проводит годы в поисках решения. Смесь пищевой соды и масла – хороший фунгицид, оба компонента дешевы и нетоксичны.

Сладкий картофель, зеленый лук и окра вроде бы чувствуют себя неплохо. Но Стив хочет, чтобы хоть один куст помидор пережил лето.

Стив проводит детство, поедая свежие овощи, получая знания о почве и растениях, сея семена любви к природе и открытому воздуху. Взрослеет под солнцем, помогая отцу возделывать землю, пачкает руки в грязи.

Когда мама умирает, папина душа умирает тоже. Долгие часы в выходные на заднем дворе, борьба с разочарованиями путем прополки, уход за грядками и полив, превращаются в алкоголь после работы. Овощи засыхают без заботы.

Ужин либо уничтожается в микроволновке, либо выбирается из меню на вынос. По воскресеньям Стив ходит на фермерский рынок, но без мамы это уже не то. Еда становится чем-то, что Стив может быстро приготовить, и овощи появляются из банок, а не с грядки.

Мэри помогает, чистит морковь, нарезает лук, собирает себе обед с утра. Но в большинстве случаев именно Стив несет ответственность за то, чтобы все трое пообедали.

***

Стив поступает в Военно-морскую академию и питание становится основанным на стандартах ВМС. 55-60 процентов углеводов, 20-30 процентов жиров и 15-20 процентов белков. 3500 калорий в день.

Быть шеф-поваром в Аннаполисе престижно, так что еда действительно хорошая. Курица со специями, салаты, супы, картофель. По пятницам разрешается даже пицца, если она одобрена диетологом. Это Академия, элита элиты. Еда – награда после долгих часов учебы и тренировок.

Это не тренировочный лагерь, еще нет.

***

Стив находится на своем первом авианосце, столовая здесь управляется с оперативной точностью – питание пяти тысяч человек требует планирования.

Четыре приема пищи в день: завтрак, обед, ужин, еда до или после ночной смены, снэки после полуночи. Иногда Стив чувствует запах сладких булочек на палубе, но, когда добирается до столовой, их уже нет.

Судовые повара варят всю еду. Все, включая мясо, приходит в мешках. Еда довольно бедная и некоторые из его товарищей запасаются банками консервированных макарон “Chef Boyardee” и едят их холодными. Будучи голодным, вы съедите что угодно. У Стива всегда отменный аппетит и он вгрызается в крекеры как сумасшедший.

Несмотря на качество, любимая еда Стива – завтрак: утреннее топливо, позволяющее ему продержаться предстоящий день.

Он стоит в длинной очереди, опоясывающей корабль, поднимающейся и спускающейся по трапам, огибающей углы. На большой доске висит меню, чтобы все почувствовали себя еще более голодными. Он умирает от голода к тому времени, как берет свой поднос, сердце колотится от адреналина.

Интересно наблюдать, как кок разбивает четыре яйца за раз и в считанные минуты заполняет гриль полностью. Когда подходит его очередь, Стив протягивает поднос вперед, давая понять, что хочет чего-нибудь, и кок накладывает гору яичницы. Он ест так много гребаных яиц.

Во время адской недели Стив мечтает о них.

***

Большинство курсантов во время адской недели выбывают.

Пять суток испытаний длительностью более двадцати часов в день. Адская неделя определяет их, определяет их решимость и готовность стать морскими котиками.

Стив пребывает в постоянном движении: все время холодный, голодный и мокрый. Грязь покрывает каждый дюйм его формы, рук и лица. Песок раздражает глаза и всю в ссадинах кожу. Медицинский персонал дежурит только на случай чрезвычайных ситуаций.

На внутренней стороне бедра от постоянного намокания появились открытые раны. Каждый раз, когда он двигается, мокрый камуфляж натирает их, посылая боль по всему телу.

Но он не будет звонить в колокол, сколько бы старшина ни орал на него.

Он сделает что угодно, лишь бы поспать. Он не может вспомнить, какой сегодня день, или когда последний раз был в горизонтальном положении. Сон – нечто эфемерное, всего лишь три-четыре часа, которые будут позволены где-то в конце недели.

Раз ему не удается поспать, Стив съедает каждую калорию, которую может получить. Масло в кофе, двойные и тройные порции с наибольшим количеством калорий, которые возможно накидать на поднос, съедаются максимально быстро.

Все дело в употреблении сложных углеводов: хлеб, крекеры, злаки, бобы, горох, крахмалистые овощи. Фрукты тоже. Он ест все, что может заполучить, больше четырех порций каждой пищевой группы ежедневно.

Стив поглощает до 7000 калорий в день, и этого все равно недостаточно. Все ради самосохранения, все для выживания.

***

После адской недели Стив изучает все, что требуется для поддержания тела в состоянии поджарой и эффективной боевой машины.  

Он морской котик, участник спецопераций ВМС. Он должен быть на пике своей физической формы ради выполнения сложнейших миссий. Надлежащее питание – неотъемлемая часть высокой производительности.

Суть диеты – в высоком содержании углеводов и белка, с целью снабдить его энергией для интенсивной деятельности, а также чтобы поддерживать и восстанавливать мышечную ткань.

Пополнение энергии и потеря жидкости – ключевые моменты, когда он то и дело находится в океане. При плавании и погружениях увеличивается потребление калорий, особенно когда он работает в холодной воде. Нужно усилить метаболизм, хоть он и не принимает участия в донорстве крови, как некоторые из его сослуживцев.

Между миссиями Стив поглощает тонны макарон, риса и фруктов, и делает такие вещи, как, например, дозаправка углеводами перед запланированным погружением. Он перечитывает руководства по питанию, штудирует диаграммы, затем консультируется с флотским врачом, какие пищевые добавки могут помочь.

Для дозаправки углеводами требуется 1500 дополнительных калорий в течение трех дней перед длительным погружением. И жидкость – так много чертовой жидкости – для поддержания уровня сахара в крови и водного баланса.

Находясь в жарком климате, Стив избегает жирной пищи и избытка белка, которые снижают способность переносить жару. Он пьет много жидкости, содержащей натрий и калий, которая на вкус как соль.

Прыжки с большой высоты могут привести к потере мышечной массы, поэтому Стиву нужно потреблять 3500-6000 калорий в день. Он ест маленькими, но частыми порциями такие блюда как сэндвичи с индейкой и апельсиновым соком или шоколадным молоком.

***

Стив скучает по шоколадному молоку, когда проводит операции в местах, о которых не может говорить, под голым небом и навесом из деревьев, в сотнях миль от ближайшего населенного пункта.

Во время миссий Стив использует только то, что может унести на себе. Все необходимое должно помещаться в рюкзак.

Он распаковывает сухой паек, избавляясь от бесполезной упаковки и аксессуаров, включая химический нагреватель. На этой миссии нагреватель не требуется.

У морских котиков есть готовые к употреблению специальные пайки, которые немного весят, но обладают большой питательной ценностью и высоким гликемическим индексом. Команда берет их с собой, когда ожидается сложная операция. Пайки специально разработаны, чтобы возмещать нутриенты, израсходованные во время сильного стресса.

Но не имеет значения, сколько денег потрачено на супер-питательную еду – во время заданий вес Стива все равно падает ниже оптимального. Сухпаек порядком надоедает и с каждым днем он ест все меньше, но все же достаточно, чтобы поддерживать форму. Он дополняет питание энергетическими батончиками, а количество воды, которое он выпивает ежедневно, помогает чувствовать себя сытым.

Когда он не глотает чистую воду, то пьет жидкие заменители питания и разбавленные соки. Что угодно, лишь бы восстановить уровень глюкозы и избежать обезвоженности, сохранить острый ум и высокий уровень энергии.

***

Стив снова на Гавайях и ему сложно отказаться от укоренившихся привычек. Фрукты, овощи, протеины, большое количество воды. Его соблазняют сладости и он даже не уверен, что его желудок знает, как переваривать фаст-фуд.

Но его новый напарник получает удовольствие от сладкого на завтрак и в какой-то степени это влияет на Стива.

– Ты больше не посреди джунглей и не в траншее, – говорит Денни, размахивая печеньем у Стива перед лицом. – Давай, МакГаррет, насладись жизнью в кои-то веки.

– Я не могу портить энергетический бак, – отвечает Стив.

– Прости, что? Помнишь наш диалог относительно разницы между человеком и машиной? – Денни тычет пальцем Стиву в грудь. – Ты человек.

– Я знаю, – Стив по-совиному моргает, осознание происходит медленно.

– Да ну? – в этот раз голос Денни звучит помягче.

Но последние десять лет Стив привык автоматически рассчитывать всю запланированную нагрузку, определять количество затраченной энергии и возмещать ее надлежащим количеством калорий. Формулу он знает наизусть.

Он выхватывает из рук Денни печенье и съедает его за пару укусов, только чтобы заставить того замолчать.

Довольный Денни улыбается ему, а Стив притворяется, что ему не очень-то и понравилось.

***

Стив все еще покупает энергетические батончики, постное мясо и протеиновый порошок. Скрупулезно придерживается тренировочной рутины по утрам и увеличивает нагрузки по выходным.

Плавание и бег прочно въелись в его мышечную память; странно не тренироваться, не заставлять тело выдерживать экстремальные нагрузки, не развиваться, читая по ночам. Его мозг все еще считает подобные занятия тренировкой, но Стив знает, что теперь это не подготовка к миссии. Теперь нет конкретной цели, чтобы следовать плану.

Он по-прежнему выпивает три с лишним литра воды ежедневно.

***

Недели превращаются в месяцы и очень медленно Стив приспосабливает свою диету к случайным перекусам тако, пиццей и даже бургерами. Он, как и раньше, ест салаты, пьет протеиновые коктейли и смузи, но иной раз он может схватить что-нибудь из торгового автомата, не слыша голос в голове, требующий не делать этого.

***

Строевая подготовка для служащих резерва проводится каждый месяц, и он продолжает тренироваться, чтобы сохранить форму, приличествующую морскому котику. Когда приближается год с момента его возвращения на остров, он понимает, что его шансы на реактивацию падают, особенно учитывая успехи их спецподразделения.

За три дня до подготовки он корректирует питание: омлеты, курица и много сырой зелени.

Время от времени кажется, что это требует немалых усилий.

***

– Ты знаешь, как приготовить что-нибудь не на гриле?

Стив переворачивает стейк, проверяя, хорошо ли он прожарился, и игнорирует насмешки Денни над его навыками.

– Я о том, не пойми меня неправильно, что гриль – это здорово на 4 июля, но не думаю, что он считается полезным для здоровья.

– Я не пользуюсь грилем каждый день.

– Да? И когда последний раз ты нормально готовил?

Вспыхивает огонь, слышится треск жира, а Стив таращится на металлическую лопатку, неуверенный, как ответить на вопрос. Как объяснить человеку, который любит съесть вторую порцию лазаньи и жареной курицы, что еда была рассчитана на повышение энергии? Что это означало выживание?

– Я готовил отцу, Мэри и себе, – кашлянув, признается Стив. – Если бы я не готовил… – он пожимает плечами, не глядя на Денни. – А потом я пошел на флот…

– И кто-то другой всегда готовил для тебя, – качает головой Денни.

Стив натянуто улыбается.

– Надо признать, иногда я пропускал поход в столовую, просто хватал поднос и парни нагружали его мясом и яйцами.

– Понятно почему у тебя вкус пещерного человека.

– Для тебя – Коммандер Пещерный Человек, – острит Стив и переворачивает стейк.

***

Стив носится по офису, собирая документы, которые нужно забрать домой, когда Денни стучит в дверь и заходит, не дожидаясь разрешения. Губернатор Деннинг находится на своей должности шесть месяцев и хочет видеть подробный рапорт с оценкой работы 5-0.

– Я опаздываю на встречу, – бормочет Стив, пытаясь найти сумку для ноутбука.

– Ага, просто хотел отдать тебе кое-что.

Стив замечает брошюру у Денни в руках и, приподняв бровь, берет ее.

– Что это?

– Билет на твою дальнейшую переквалификацию в цивилизованного человека.

Стив в замешательстве смотрит на подарок.

– Это трехмесячные кулинарные курсы.

– Да, я подумал, мы могли бы посещать их с тобой.

– Сколько раз ты упоминал, что ты потрясающий повар?

– Много. И это правда, но, как и некоторые, мы все должны оттачивать свои навыки, верно?

– Даже не знаю, что сказать, – Стив таращится на брошюру с недоверием и легким негодованием.

– Это просто: скажи спасибо.

– Спасибо.

Денни сжимает плечо Стива.

– Пожалуйста. Кроме того, я бы не был хорошим напарником, если бы позволил тебе называть протеиновые батончики едой. Может, ты даже научишься готовить настоящий обед, чтобы брать с собой на работу.

***

Стив – эксперт в механической готовке. Он может следовать рецепту, конвертировать единицы измерения и пользоваться кухонным оборудованием. Но в начале первого занятия преподаватель говорит нечто неожиданное.

– По сути, приготовление пищи сводится к нескольким действиям: взять ряд ингредиентов, соединить их и использовать энергию, чтобы получить результат. Но то, что делает еду хорошей, делает ее восхитительной, – это страсть. Эксперимент. Кулинария – больше чем наука, это любовь к еде.

Стив пялится на разделочную доску и прекрасные свежие продукты, явно не понимая, что он здесь делает.

Он начинает искать ближайший выход, но чувствует руку на плече и поворачивается к Денни, который доброжелательно на него смотрит.

– Все нормально, детка.

– Денни… – нет, все далеко не нормально.

– Слушай, я знаю, общение – не самый  сильный твой навык, но у меня не зря есть значок с надписью “детектив”, – Денни пожимает бицепс Стива, его тон мягкий и не снисходительный. – И я знаю, военные научили тебя воспринимать еду как процесс, помогающий в следующем сражении. Но я притащил тебя сюда, чтобы ты мог узнать об удовольствии от свиной отбивной, или почему хорошее красное вино подается с жареным ягненком.

Сердце Стива колотится в груди, а на щеках появляется румянец.

– Ты можешь это сделать, Стив. Думаю, тебе даже понравится.

***

В тот вечер, когда Стив делает удачный беарнский соус к свежей тихоокеанской треске, он звонит Денни и приглашает его на ужин.

Во время еды Денни даже причмокивает губами, и этот звук заставляет Стива лучиться гордостью.

***

Чем больше времени он проводит с Денни, Грейс и Чарли, тем больше получает удовольствия от сладких батончиков, фруктового льда и огромного количества мороженого по выходным.

На самом деле, его самое любимое занятие – греться на солнышке под пальмой, балуясь напитком с шариком мороженого, сделанным для него Грейс, капли от которого попадают ему на рубашку. Чарли смеется и Денни качает головой, но Стив съедает всю порцию, не думая о содержании калорий.

***

В пятницу после изматывающего дела Стив едет по округе в поисках хорошего бара.

– Ты знаешь, что в “Красных сиренах” лучшие тако с креветками в кокосовой стружке, – говорит Денни, повозившись в телефоне. – Это примерно в двух милях отсюда.

– Они кладут слишком много чеснока.

– Позволю себе не согласиться.

– Можешь не соглашаться сколько угодно, но я прав.

– С каких пор?

– С тех пор, как мы в последний раз там ели, – Стив сворачивает на другую улицу, игнорируя то, что Денни закатывает глаза. – Мы едем в “Грабс”. Я хочу их домашние сосиски в тесте.

– Боже, нет. Грейс могла бы сделать слоеное тесто лучше.

Все что может сделать Стив – это усмехнуться, так как пусть слоеное тесто и суховато, но его устраивает. Его устраивают споры с Денни из-за вкуса и текстуры еды. Ему нравится интересоваться подобными вещами.

***

В одно прекрасное утро Стив обсуждает различные рецепты для их ресторана, спорит, какое блюдо должно быть четвертым в меню. Лично он за цыпленка “Пармезан”: нет ничего лучше обжаренных кусочков куриного филе, предварительно смоченных в яйцах и обваленных в панировочных сухарях.

У него урчит в животе и Денни, посмеиваясь, протягивает ему яблоко; Стив берет его, рассуждая, какое оливковое масло лучше использовать в рецепте. Они пытаются представить, получится ли так же здорово, как звучит, и намереваются попробовать днем, с целью понять, прошел ли рецепт отбор.

Когда Денни поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на меню, Стив обнимает его за плечи и целует в шею.

– Спасибо тебе.

– Спасибо мне за что? – спрашивает Денни, наклоняясь к Стиву. – За то, что мы можем вдвоем обанкротиться?

Прижимая Денни ближе, Стив обводит взглядом опилки на полу, незаконченное меню и барные стулья их ресторана, и вздыхает. Счастливый и довольный.

– Просто спасибо.

**Author's Note:**

> Название заимствовано из главы 3 “Руководства по питанию для сил особого назначения”. (Примечание автора)


End file.
